1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention pertains to horticultural objects such as shrubs or trees being pruned or trimmed to a predetermined contour. In particular, this invention relates to a horticultural pruning template system and method of using same which aids the user in pruning a shrub or tree or plant to a predetermined contour design. Further, this invention is directed to a pruning template system which allows the user to prune a horticultural object to a precise design contour. Still further, this invention relates to a method wherein the user may maintain a substantially constant perspective of the horticultural object to be pruned in a varying line of sight positional location throughout a singular pruning operation. More in particular, this invention pertains to a pruning template system which includes a template member for viewing the horticultural object with a substantially constant perspective at varying angles of sight when the user is displaced from the horticultural object at a predetermined distance. Additionally, this invention is directed to a template member which is substantially transparent and has particular indicia formed thereon in the general outline of a predetermined contour to which the horticultural object is to be trimmed. Further, this invention is directed to a template system wherein a reference point on the horticultural object may be maintained throughout a singular pruning operation. Further, this invention directs itself to the combination of a substantially transparent template member having contour indicia formed thereon in combination with a flexible coupling of the template member to the horticultural object to be trimmed.
2. Prior Art
Trimming or cutting of horticultural objects to predetermined shapes is well-known in the art. In prior art methods, the user would trim or cut the object to the best shape possible without being able to be provided with a constant perspective of the outline design throughout the pruning operation. Pruning gauges are known in the art, however, such pruning gauges previously utilized do not allow the procedures and precise contour designs of the subject invention concept.
The best prior art known to Applicant includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 975,057; 4,044,472; 555,287; 3,138,874; 2,478,081; 2,679,691; 2,883,756; 865,586; 4,490,916; 1,987,010; and, 808,511.
Pruning gauges, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 975,057 provide for the broad objectives of guiding horticulturalists in pruning or trumming shrubs or hedges. However, systems such as that shown in this U.S. Patent provide for a pair of side members and a head member with the side members having a curved portion and a straight portion section. The head member has a curved portion and a straight portion and the two members are provided with apertures. The devices are used by arranging such in a position wherein feet rest on the ground on opposing sides of the object to be trimmed with portions of the device bearing over the plant or shrub. Such forms a guide for pruning the shrub to a corresponding contour. However, such does not provide for the wide variety of contours that may be formed with the subject invention concept and does not allow for the constant perspective adjusting system, as is herein described.
In other prior art systems such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,472, the device is manually adjusted along a shaft dependent upon the height to which a plant or shrub is to be trimmed. A segment on the device is adjusted so that the angle such makes with the vertical causes a guide member to have some specific contour. When the guide member is adjusted, the shrub or hedge is cut and the growth is cut along the contour as is defined by the guide member. Once again in such prior art systems, such does not provide for the unique combination of elements which allows the user to trim or prune the horticultural object in a wide variety of contours while maintaining a constant perspective of the overall system.
Other systems such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 555,287 are directed to drafting devices. Such may have indicia formed thereon, however, such are not provided with indicia for the purposes and objectives of the subject invention concept and are not utilizable for trimming or pruning horticultural objects.